The present invention relates to a digital copier, facsimile apparatus, word processor or similar image forming apparatus. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with an image forming apparatus capable of recognizing graphic images including hand-written lines such as rules and text images carried on a document and then outputting the images after automatically correcting them.
Conventional digital copiers are not provided with a function of recognizing images. Hence, when a document carrying graphic images including hand-written lines such as rules and text images thereon is to be reproduced, it has to be rewritten by using a rule so that the hand-written lines may appear neat, i.e., straight lines and circles may appear as such. Further, when it is desired to equally space the hand-written rules from one another, the hand-written lines on the document have to be erased and then drawn again by using a rule or the entire document has to be rewritten. Preparing such a document is time- and labor-consuming, and the document is not neat.